Lucky T
Markus O'Shaunessy (born on March17,1984)is a CAW professional wrestler, better know by his ring name Lucky T. He currently wrestles for HWE (Homies Wrestling Entertainment), RBA, ASW (Action Star Wrestling), and LCW (Lighting Championship Wrestling). 'Lucky T is one half of the tag team "The Lucky Bones" with partner T-Bone. Lucky T's frist championship won in HWE was the HWE Unified tag team champions. Origin Of Name "Lucky T" When Markus was 2 year old when his luck began. One day he was with his father going to a store in Dublin, Ireland. While he was there, he and his dad go in a car accident. His father died due to the air bag, but Markus didnt have a scratch on him. Then 5 years later, Markus was in his home when i caught on fire in the middle of the night. Markus was still asleep when it was on fire and when hafe of his house collapsed. He finally woke up and jump of his bedroom window and landed on his moms car. Then 10 years later he finally had enogh of ireland and went to american to live with his older sister who was 29. Then finally her house got robber and Markus was on the couch when it happen and he got shot in the chest. When he was taken to the hostpiatal the doctor said "if he was one step to his left he would be dead". Then Markus named himshelf Lucky. When he back from the hostpital he was given a picture of his family and the card said "Nice Luck Lucky T" and he ask why it said Lucky T, his sister said "When you were a kid you always loved the letter to cause it was the shape of your favortie toy". And thats how he got the name Lucky T. Current Leagues 'RWE 'Summer Renegades' Lucky T didnt join in time for the RWE Raw roster. However he got an offer to stay with RWE, he joined the Summer Renegades roster in the summer of 2010. He won the RWE Summer World Championship. Saddly he didnt make it into the Summer Renegades PPV on Youtbe. 'RBA' On RBA episode one, Lucky T debuted by hearing in on the Corre's conversation in the locker room. He stated he wanted a match for the tag titles. The Corre came out on episode 2 saying him and his mystery tag partner whouldnt win. Lucky T came down to attack the corre with his partner who turned out to be his HWE tag partner T-Bone. 'ASW' Lucky T joined ASW after reccomendation by his friend Big T . He and his tag partner T Bone debuted on ASW Flash episode 1 in a tag match vs Lan Sullivan and Cory Gryme. They won their first match in the league. 'HWE' 2011 Season Lucky T was a Huge fan of HWE. He almost addtened all of the HWE's PPV's. He got front row seat for Homiemania this past year and gave HWE Superstar T-Bone a High five after beating his former teamate Thunder for The HWE Hardcore Championship. Lucky T was also a Big Fan of Vegas and he was proud that he joined The Black Sun Empire. He also gave both the members of TNT( Big T & TMO) after Big T won his frist world championship in HWE. Lucky T joined HWE after trying out for HWE on HWE online over the break between the 2010 season and season 2011. On his frist night in HWE he met Big T, TMO, & his soon to be tag partner T-Bone. One night he got a call from The Chairman of HWE saying that he needs to find a tag partner for his HWE Debut. He began teaming with T-Bone and they became good friends. After capturing the HWE online tag titles, The two guys became a tag team. Ian then brought Lucky T to the main roster. Lucky T debuted on the first raw of Raw in the 2011 season and teamed with T Bone to fight the new HWE unified tag champs The Juggalo Army. With this match a rivelry was born and at Homielash The Lucky Bones fought the Juggalo Army. Although Lucky T didnt have a match at Homielash, he held off The Second Coming when he tried interfereing in T bone and Sawed off's Hardcore title match. After this The Lucky Bones decided to take the offensive to the JA and challenged them to a tag title match at the next ppv. At the ppv TLFC, The Lucky Bones defeated the Juggalo Army and claimed their first HWE Unified Tag champions. This is first title for Lucky T in HWE. On Raw, Lucky T fought Cedric the Dealer in a Raw Homies Chamber qualifyer. Cedric jumped him from behind and after a back and forth match he was pinned by Cedric. At Homies Bragging Rights, the Lucky Bones defended their tag titles against MK and The Grand Disciple. The Lucky Bones gained a advantage after MK snapped and betrayed The GD and left him out to dry. T-Bone nailed a jackhammer and got the pin, retaining the tag titles. On the next Raw Lucky T took part in M's Kombat. His first round match would be against J and Scorpian. In a upset victory, Lucky T would pin the legend J and advance to round 2. With the death of his friend on his mind, T took on his favorite superstar Vegas and another MK Kombatent in round 2 on smackdown. Despite his best effort, Vegas stunnered T and pinned him to advance and eliminate T from the tournoment. In the third round, even tho he was eliminated, T made his presence known. Now in a full black suit and facemask, Lucky T had joined the Black Sun Empire and aided the man who took him out in the previous round, Vegas. He attacked MK, the man who killed his tag partner T-Bone, and got the win for Vegas, advancing him to the finals. Championships and Accomplishments RWE *RWE Summer Renegades World Championship (1 time) HWE *HWE Unified Tag Championship (1 time) - with T-Bone *HWE Online Tag Titles (1 time, current) - with T-Bone LCW *LCW Hardcore title (2 time) *LCW tag title (2 time) Entrence Theme's *'Iridescent by Linkin Park (Used after the death of T-Bone in HWE)' *'Dying Breed by Five Fingure Death Punch (Using with The Dying Breed w/T-Bone)' *'The Catalyst by Linkin Park (Using With The Lucky Bones)' *'Black and White by Bleeding In Stero (Using with Death Row)' *'Been To Hell by Hollywood Undead (Using with The United T)' *'Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead' *Writen In My Face by Sean Jenness *Im Shipping Up To Boston by Dropkick Murphys *Invincible by Adelitas Way Allies and Foes Allies *T-Bone *Big T *TMO *Vegas *M *The Red Sulk *Korean Foes *'MK *ARCH ENEMY*' *Sawed Off *The Second Coming *The Grand Diciple *Cedric The Dealer Tag Teams and Factions *Dying Breed: A tag team formed during the HWE 2010 off-season on HWE Online. In one of the frist matchs for HWE Online LuckyT and T-Bone joined forces and defeated TNT to become the frist HWE Online Tag Team Champions. At frist they were just called LuckyT & T-Bone, but then LuckyT decied to have their entrace theme be Dying Breed by Five Fingure Death Punch, Then T-Bone said "Thats are name partner". This Tag Team still gose on and competes on Smackdown Vs Raw 2011 on Playstation Network. *The Lucky Bones: A team formed at the begining of the 2011 season of HWE between T-Bo ne and Lucky T. The team has had good success, gaining the HWE unified tag titles. *The United T: A faction formed between Big T, Lucky T, T-Bone and TMO in HWE. All men have T in their name and like Hollywood Undead. *Death Row: Team orinally formed by MK & T-Bone, Then LuckyT joined a year later with them as they returned. Then LuckyT & T-Bone kick out MK for personal resons. Now its just LuckyT & T-Bone. Nicknames *The Celtic Warrior *The Irish Skeleton *The Ireland Nightmare *Stikeforce (Given by the Owner of Ireland Wrestling Alliance) *HWE's Rookie Of The Year (slef proclimed) *HWE's Lone Champion (slef proclimed after the death of Tag Partner T-Bone) *HWE's 1st ever Irish-Born Superstar/Champion (slef proclimed) *Lucky Charmed (United T nickname) Category:CAW Category:ASW Category:HWE